One method of testing integrated circuit chips, particularly when the testing is to be done at temperatures other than room-temperature, is to temporarily attach the integrated circuit chip to a carrier which may then be placed in an environmental chamber whose temperature, atmosphere and humidity levels may be controlled. A tester is connected to the chip to be tested via the carrier and the test performed. After testing is complete, the integrated circuit chip is removed from the carrier.
However, as the size and pitch of integrated circuit chip interconnects, for example solder balls, has decreased (become finer), it has become much more difficult to remove the integrated circuit from the carrier without damaging the integrated circuit chip. Therefore, there is a need for a temporary chip attach (TCA) carrier suitable for use in testing fine pitch interconnect integrated circuit chips.